


Well, Aren't You The Dark Horse?

by gfiction



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Benzi, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gfiction/pseuds/gfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kenzi makes the ultimate sacrifice to save Bo, and the entire world, Bo finally starts to realize what's always been right in front of her.</p><p>*HIATUS--Just wanted to get the idea out for feedback*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Aren't You The Dark Horse?

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved these two together. I completely respect their "Strictly BFF" relationship but I can't help wanting more between them, it's just too cute of an idea.
> 
> Earlier today I was thinking about writing a parallel to my current Valkubus story but decided Benzi deserves their own story. The only thing I am actually going to pull from Living Hel is an OC that will be introduced in coming chapters.
> 
> Keep in mind this now means I have 3 fics brewing at once so my updating can get spaced out, BUT I will never abandon a story!
> 
> Here's our starter, hope you enjoy :)

Time seems to move in slow motion as Kenzi makes her way closer and closer to the portal. The words have all been said, Dyson tried to talk her out of it, but she refused to listen. She is Bo's heart and it must be done.

She could hear Bo's screams now, she stops and pulls in a steadying breath and turns, giving her a proud smile to remember her by. She takes the final step and is all but blown back by the malicious gateway's power.

The eerie light flares to an almost blinding level then fades until it's completely gone and the Dark King's soldiers drop, returning to their previous states of death.

Tamsin is the first to react, instantly sprinting towards Kenzi's body. She fawns over her as Bo begins to wail from the other side of the room. Trick hangs his head while Dyson looks back and forth from Bo to Kenzi in disbelief. Tamsin, an ancient Valkyrie, seasoned warrior, angel of the slain, cries for the death of a mere human.

She prepares to bring Kenzi to Valhalla, now that she had a hold on Rainer's soul her exhile would end. Odin will more than likely express his displeasure at her centuries long avoidance of delivery, but it's entirely possible that he will soften at the added gift of Kenzi's soul. He was always a sucker for a courageous female warrior.

Her face hollows and her wings unfurl and stretch into a regal expanse. She reaches down and covers Kenzi with her hands and softly brings her wings down to connect with her as well. She tries to disembark from this world's physical plane but can't.

Had Rainer somehow lived and reclaimed his soul? Was her exhile permanent? 

Tamsin starts to move away when she suddenly feels something thrum against her fingertips. A pulse.

"S-She's still alive!" She gasps out.

Bo immediately runs, and stumbles, over to her while Dyson and Trick exchange looks of even greater shock than they had experienced when they witnessed Kenzi's death not 5 minutes ago.

Bo places her hand on Kenzi's cheek, it feels cool and she is scared to think that Tamsin was mistaken. She moves her hand down to Kenzi's neck and finds her pulse point, squeezing her eyes tight in fear until she feels it, a heartbeat, she's still here.

"Dyson, come with me," Bo urges as she starts running off.

"Wait, where are you going?!" He asks.

"Lauren." She states simply.

________________________________________

Bo and Dyson run like wild animals through the streets as they make their way to the doctor's last known location. Luckily, when they arrive she's still there. The Morrigan had regained consciousness and now slumps against a wall while Lauren crouches next to her.

"Lauren!" The panic in Bo's voice scares her.

"What's wrong?" She asks as she walks over quickly.

"It's Kenzi, she died but she's alive," Bo tries to explain but only ends up sounding crazy.

The confusion is evident on Lauren's face as she looks to Dyson for a more comprehensible answer. He only nods his head, looking as wild eyed and shaken as Bo. Sensing there must be some kind of medical emergency she wasn't grasping she decides to ask questions later.

"Lead the way," she says and ushers them towards the door. They all start into a jog but Lauren soon skids to a halt, "Hold on! I can't leave Evony here."

"We don't have time for this, Lauren. Come on!" Dyson growls.

"Maybe," Her voice trails off as she goes back to the incoherent woman "Could you carry her?" Lauren pleads.

"Fine, fine. Just GO!" Dyson shouts and makes his way over to pick up the once fae. Bo pulls Lauren outside by the wrist not bothering to wait for Dyson.

They make off running into the night, the cold air burns their lungs and knaws at their faces. Lauren has no idea where they're headed but it must be important, Bo hates running.

________________________________________

Bo runs straight to where Kenzi still lays while Lauren slows her pace in shock. The room is covered in blood and dead bodies, and one of them looks to be Kenzi. She shakes off her surprise and continues to the group.

Kenzi is still lying down, but since Bo and Dyson's leave, had her head moved to rest on Tamsin's left leg as said woman strokes her hair tearfully.

"Trick, what's going on?" Lauren asks, hoping he will have an answer she can understand.

"She sacrificed herself to close the portal. She should be dead, but she's not," he replies, his voice sounds distant.

Dyson runs in, breath heaving, and not-so-gently plops The Morrigan on the ground next to a pile of dead revenants.

"Um, ow!" she groans with as much attitude as she can muster in her weakened state.

She slowly sits up and observes the bodies next to her, "Oh, gross. Really?" She asks scornfully and lies back down defeated.

Dyson trots over and watches as Lauren pokes and prodes at Kenzi, checking her pulse, breathing, eye dilation, everything she could.

She sighs, "She's in a coma."

The strangled start of a sentence escapes Bo's mouth and she shakes her head to recover, Tamsin looks through Lauren then back down at Kenzi.

"I have to take her back to the Dark compound, she needs further medical attention or she won't make it," Lauren explains.

"Let's go," Tamsin says stoically. She carefully picks up Kenzi as she stands. 

Bo stands up and places a kiss on Kenzi's cold, bruised forehead. Tamsin watches and can't stop the sob that rips from her throat. She and Bo look at each other, entirely broken, and for a fraction of a second they almost give up hope.

Tamsin clears her throat to momentarily stop her tears and begins cautiously yet urgently walking towards the exit.

Dyson growls woefully and shakes his head in a dog-like manner before following after Tamsin. Trick silently falls in step while Lauren and Bo lift The Morrigan to her feet. Bo waits just until she is standing before she takes off after Tamsin as Lauren aides Evony in her walking skills.

This is gonna be a long night.


End file.
